marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Assault and Batteries
|image = |caption = Armed with baseball bat in hand, an angry Al demands some batteries at the mall in the episode "Assault and Batteries" in Season 8 of MWC.. |series = Married... with Children |season = 8 |episode = 24 |overall = 181 |network = FOX |production = 8.24 |imdb = tt0642223/ |guests = Cheech Marin Cynthia Frost Craig Benton Jan Hoag Brian Reddy Jean Speegle Howard Biff Yeager |airdate = May 8, 1994 |writers = David Castro |directors = Sam W. Orender |previous = "The Legend of Ironhead Haynes" |next = "Al Goes Deep" }} Assault and Batteries wis the 181st overall series episode of Married... with Children also 24th episode of Season 8 of the series. Directed by Sam W. Orender and written by David Castro, the episode originally aired on FON-TV on May 8, 1994. Synopsis Al rushes to finish fixing the basement step before his favorite movie, "Hondo" comes on TV. But, in an attempt to get some new batteries for his flashlight, he finds himself locked inside the store. Meanwhile, Bud and Kelly attempt to celebrate Buck's birthday, much to Buck's dismay. Storyline In this special 3D episode, Al, who is hoping to get back home in time to watch John Wayne in "Hondo," gets trapped in a store at the mall while trying to exchange batteries when the computers go down and lock everything down, including the doors. Peggy, who is outside, goes on a shopping spree. He then hallucinates that he, his family and the D'Arcys are in the old west. Finally, in a fit of anger and frustration, he grabs a cash register and throws it at the shatterproof window, but it just bounces off and hits him on the head, knocking him out cold. He then awakens at home in time to hear that the next time "Hondo" will be broadcast is February 18th, 2011. Meanwhile, Kelly and Bud celebrate Buck's birthday after finding his birth certificate in the couch, which Buck hates. Recurring Cast/Regulars *Ed O'Neil as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck the Dog as Buck Bundy Guest starring *Cheech Marin as voice of Buck *Cynthia Frost as Customer #1 *Craig Benton as Customer #2 *Jan Hoag as Checker #1 *Brian Reddy as Checker #2 *Jean Speegle Howard as Old Lady *Biff Yeager as Man *Gary Simpson as Paramedic *Mike Mclntosh as Photo Clerk (Uncredited) Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the legal expression "Assault and Battery", which are terms used in the legal system to describe the act of threatining of a person (Assault) and the act of phyiscally harming a person (Battery) *This episode was originally presented during the FOX television network's May 1994 "sweeps" for television network Nielsen ratings. The event called, "Fox-O-Rama" was presented in anaglyph 3-D. The kits could have been picked up at participating 7-Eleven stores. *In the Western story scenes, Peggy is looking at a box with a rabbit sitting on top which she believes will one day have little people inside. This is a reference to televisions sets. The rabbit on the box is a reference to early TVs having antennas that were referred to as "rabbits ears". *This is the second time in the series that Al misses Hondo, the first time was in season 2's "All in the Family." *In the original airing of this episode, during the ending credits, Al and Peg are shown wearing 3D glasses and attempt to touch the enhanced text that is scrolling up before Peg gives up and says "I don't get it". On the DVD release, the scene is turned into a stillframe of Al and Peg looking at each other while Love and Marriage plays, though the enhanced text still remains. *This episodes marks the final appearance of Cheech Marin, who provided the voice of Buck for three different episodes of MWC. Goofs *While looking under the couch cushions, Bud finds Buck's birth certificate that states he is ten years old at that point in time. The original Bundy couch burnt down a few episodes back in "Sofa so Good", so Buck's birth certificate should not have been hidden in the new sofa for that long. Category:Season 8 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes